gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Parasidian
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the :File:Mathieson.jpg page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 17:18, March 1, 2012 I'd don't know who you are but I like you. Keep up the good work.--JacktheBlack 23:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) lol thanks, im still learning how to edit and stuff, i feel more confortable just submitting images at the moment.-Parasidian 23:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Images From Comic Where are you getting the images from Dirty Little Secrets Part Four from?--The Forgotten Jedi 00:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I got the comic off ComiXology, and im using images from the preview images and im taking screenshots of my screen while reading the pages and just croping the images.Parasidian 00:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hola, Amigo! Welcome to the Grinder, my friend! Nice to see a familiar face from the Forums! Dragonzzilla 01:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, same glad to see a familiar face as well.:DParasidian 17:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Where are you finding all of these good pictures? I know they are just pictures of an office and JACK but they are the better looking ones. --Gearslover01 21:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) You know here and there, i just have a huge folder full of images, i can't remember what site i found those ones on, but i have more which i will upload later today, if i ever rember the site ill tell you.:) --Parasidian 21:43, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Images Thanks for uploading all of these useful images. But please remember to include liscensing information (fairuse works for pretty much all images), and to put categories on the images you upload. Also, 250px is the standard size when putting an image onto a page. Keep up the good work!--The Forgotten Jedi 06:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem, and thanks for the reminder, ill remember to add the liscensing info and categories.:)--Parasidian 23:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Images You wouldn't happen to have a picture of a Shrieker, Torture Barge, or Gunboat from the game that's not concept art, would you? It bugs me that certain locust only have concept art as images, or certain things are in the image that shouldn't be (like Marcus in the Torture Barge images). I'm just wondering because you seem to have a lot of good sources when it comes to images, especially on the forums, too.----User:Gears4Life Sure ill try and find some ingame images, its what i do best. :)--Parasidian 16:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I guess no luck still?----User:Gears4Life RE: Uploading trouble Are you sure the updated image you are trying upload is the same type? Just changing the name of the file does not help if it isn't.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Article No, Mel has not been a FA yet. That would be a good one to nominate.--The Forgotten Jedi 23:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Dizzy's Daughters Were did you find that picture?--The Forgotten Jedi 01:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC)